oddworldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:I iz guy
If your out there, talk to me! --I iz guy 17:59, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. It looks like you are doing a nice job on the Oddworld wiki. I see two things that need to be addressed before we can put you on the spoltlight list. The first is that there are nearly 100 uncategorized content pages. Could you please give them some categories? Secondly, we need an active admin for a spotlighted wiki; somebody who can delete articles, block vandals, welcome the new contributors, and help to build the community. If you are interested in doing this, please make a request to Adopt the wiki. -- Wendy (talk) 00:44, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :Hi. You've done a nice job categorizing your articles (although keep an eye on them - there are a few left), and congrats on adopting the wiki. I've added you guys to the list for a spotlight! -- Wendy (talk) 02:56, 25 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Vandal Hi, I have blocked the user and IP. If you need any help just ask me. Take care of your wiki!-- BlueDevil Talk 19:58, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Didn't you have any problem? hmm.... . Maybe It's my computer. Anyway. Thanks :-)-- BlueDevil Talk 21:36, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::No reason. You should wait 'til Staff member looks at the request page. You just need to wait.-- BlueDevil Talk 21:45, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::Congratulations! You are now sysop and bureaucrat.-- BlueDevil Talk 15:50, 17 March 2009 (UTC) "Hey, It's me Latamire lover. I'm getting sick to death of this guy vandilizing wiki! In a list he changed Abe's Oddysee to "mom" twice, he messed up Meep, he messed up Munch's Exoddus, AND he messed up Oddworld (location)! I am.... PISSED! Usually I'm a calm person but I don't apreciate vandalism! Does anybody know a way to stop him?! His name is Red State10 if you didn't know... If this keeps up then... I guess I'll have to go find another wiki... Or something else..." --Latamire Lover, June 06, 09. RE: Hi HI Neverhood Wiki Hey if you can, can you help with neverhood wiki? I will also try to help with oddworld. I know you dont know much about it but if you use google and youtube you can learn a lot... umm... good bye! :) Hiya About the main page, I think the new one is better, it doesn't look as plain as it did before. Also, thanks for sending the message, I might come around every now and then to help if I can. --Bippo Ernesti 02:57, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :By the way, would you mind moving the article Game speak over to GameSpeak? I believe both Abe's Oddysee and Abe's Exoddus use that spelling, this will also fix the broken redirect that the GameSpeak article currently has. --Bippo Ernesti 12:23, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for moving it. --Bippo Ernesti 08:26, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :::About the fan game article, is it really useful to carry around information about a game that has received no update? This almost sounds like the creator has already given up on this game, but whatever. It would seem this is mostly your Wiki nowadays anyway, I just would've tried a more "professional" approach, no offense intended. --Bippo Ernesti 07:45, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Hi i iz guy i was wondering how to cheange the color of your wiki???????????????????????????????????? Hey, sorry I snaped about the vandel I just needed to vent. So I really am sorry. --Latamire Lover, June 08, 2009. I know you never yelled at me. I just feel bad about it.... Anyway, thanks for giving me Admin rights. If there are any pages that you think that need work on, please tell me. --Latamire Lover, June 08, 2009 Hello. Hello there, I believe you're the creator of this wiki, am I correct? And if I'm not, I still believe you have sysop, rollback and bureaucrat privilages. I am Slig, but I also go by the name of Metalmanager, and I have come to ask to be either a rollback, sysop or bureaucrat, or maybe all, or maybe just rollback and sysop, any you choose, and here's why: I have all games, here's how many and what they are. *Abe's Oddysee (PS1/PS2) *Abe's Oddysee (PC Demo) *Abe's Exoddus (PS1/PS2) *Abe's Exoddus (PC/on Disc) *Munch's Oddysee (XBOX) *Stranger's Wrath (XBOX) Unluckly, I do not have "Abe a-GoGo" or "Oddworld Adventures", but they basiclly explain the storyline from 1 and 2. I have finished Oddysee over 50 times, not exaggdurating that (I think that's how you spell it), Exoddus, I haven't finished many times, but I went off it for a while after I was playing it and threw up, knowing that they weren't connected in any way, I still didn't play it for a while. Munch's Oddysee I've finished once or twice with help from my #1 Oddworld fan brother, and finally Stranger's Wrath which I've not finished but watched intro, watched it being finished, and saw the ending (loads of times). It's ok if you say no, I just think that I'd help alot around here, I do have a history with wikis, and know alot about Oddworld, and I even opened up the Oddworld Fanon Wiki. So, I don't mind if you say no, because if you do, I'll help out anyway, and hopefully build up my edits and experience enough to become one. Thanks. Sincerly, I'm a Slig! Deal with it! P.S: Who's "I iz guy too"? Is he a duplicate account of yours, or just someone with your name and "too" on the end? Spartansniper450 I'm based in Halopedia, hence the name, I edit on other wiki's occassionaly, so I'll help where I can, here, I've only played Munch's Oddyssee so like I said, I'll do what I can. Find me here: http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:Spartansniper450 RE:Vandal Yes, for 1 year, you may change that if it's too extreme, I just felt it wa nessecery as he said the game was sh!t, which it's NOT. :XD -Slig Request for a page address change I noticed you have Paramite Pies as "Paramite pies." I'm kind of a sucker for corrections like this and I dislike how I can not link Paramite Pies because of the uppercase P which is the correct way to spell the product's name. Sorry if I'm asking too much but I really do try to keep grammar and spelling to its best as I also look over other pages here to make sure they are up to par. Thanks! -User:OddAbe hi i iz guy do you think there is any way that we could get everyone together for some sort of "meeting".--I iz guy too 17:32, 23 April 2009 (UTC) The fanfic Thanks for the positive post! It just got deleted by User:Slig and i never saved it, so i guess it will never be seen again. :'( --Noscoper 05:52, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Hello! I'm new here! I don't know who to talk to about this but... Sorry, but I've been checking out loads of wikis and I never knew they did an Oddworld one! Hah! I loving this! Although... this place does seem a bit quiet. And the articles need a major clean up! But I also noticed a deep lack of info on most pages. Would you like me to help anyone with that? Keep it Clean Guys! --Mongoose575 13:35, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Yes... How did you know? This is an answer to the message you left on my page. My username doesn't come from Halo but I am active on Halopedia. --Mongoose575 23:49, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Can I Please? You wrote before that your going to do an article on every level for Munch's Oddysee, do you think we could write an article for all the bounties in Stranger's Wrath? Vandal! A user named Red State10 is vandalising the whole site! Ones I've noticed vandilised: Oddworld (location) Abe's Oddysee And... I iz guy's page! Is there anything we can do? Hey, there's another dang vandel! Attacks so far: My homepage, Lady Margret, YOUR HOMEPAGE, and I'm pretty sure he stole some poor Intern's headphones! Just trying to lighten the mood of the situation. Bad part: I think it's RedState 10 but he didn't make a username. -Latamire Lover HI I ZI GUY!! ---- Hi im Mahamahatsu You create this Oddoworld wiki and im happy you create this wiki im from finland and i like very much ODDOWORLD Bye! Sonic & Scrab Master Greetings. (bow) I am the mighty Sonic & Scrab Master. pleased to make your aquaintence. I also have a user at the Sonic News Network. but since i am also a Scrab Master, I can understand and speak with the almighty Scrabs. So if u have a problem with Scrabs, don't call 9-1-1, call 1-800-S-C-R-A-B; that's 1-800-7-2-7-2-2. "Life is just a game you play" Sonic & Scrab Master